Applicators of the general type to which the present invention relates are numerous and varied many of which have no flow control valve or utilize a manually operative valve and/or have an application pad of a porous foam material.
Obviously no valves give the user little if any control of dispensing liquid from the container during use of the device. Manually operated valves make the devices inconvenient to use and foam pads have not only a short useful life span but are unsuitable for polishing and particularly attaining an evenly applied film of the protectant composition. By way of example of known devices reference maybe had to the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 6,945,722 issued Sep. 20, 2005 by T. Colburn et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,592,282 issued on Jul. 15, 2003 by O. Fontanet et al; U.S. Pat. No. 6,425,701 issued on Jul. 30, 2002 by N. Jacobs; U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,413 issued on Jun. 11, 2002 by G. Schwartzman; U.S. Pat. No. 5,299,877 issued on Apr. 5, 1994 by D. Birden; U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,148 issued in Jun. 9, 1992 by W. Waters et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,894 issued on May 28, 1991 by A. Goncalves; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,201,491 issued on May 6, 1980 by H. Kohler.